parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
AshtonXtaylor
Description I love to cosplay and make clothing! I also want to share my love and the happiness that cosplay has brought me with the world. I like to make tutorials and encourage others to peruse their own cosplay dreams! Please like me on Facebook for more info and updates! www.facebook.com/ashtonxtaylor Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KE8-jHC188g 2:37 kbc vlog #8 1.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMWdeGXUJ5I 1:26 model fitting 187 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-wLAFMMHq4 10:38 killed by curiosity/neptune fashion show 2010 291 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk53Hnw2XGo 5:31 yay! another vlog :D 124 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8M4Y2mNrNQ 1:20 Cosplay Tutorial: Lightning (Final Fantasy) Update 430 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwfJzARpT2A 3:04 Cosplay Tutorial: Lightning (Final Fantasy) Update 2 405 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f6nvMh4O2A 0:22 VICTORY ROLLS!!!!! 107 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYVOH73l-60 2:02 SUCKER PUNCH BABYDOLL COSPLAY!!!!! 5.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwYv0r39DD8 0:53 Babydoll Sucker Punch Cosplay 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwyIxGd0cLo 4:36 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Getting Started 224 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVguXtNeuhQ 9:35 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Top ~Part 1 7.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmN8PBOiKfk 6:21 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Top and Sleeves ~Part 2 5.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L7djT6V-mM 1:47 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Top Photo-log 677 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQdOBn4r-cw 2:09 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Sleeve Photo-log 570 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPe3EJf6RDo 5:59 April 2012 Fashion Show Update/Info 151 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQFwZgzVkB4 4:26 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Skirt 8.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEZZ4m7whys 1:13 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Skirt Photo-log 285 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Hkg1gWVDKQ 8:00 Cosplay Makeup Tutorial: Babydoll (Sucker Punch) 403 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TnL7BNMvMU 6:20 Cosplay Makeup Tutorial: Lightning (Final Fantasy) 3.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfJf0OrS1wo 4:07 Babydoll Sucker Punch Katana!! 3.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le9i8oMPYv4 0:39 Today's Outfit 832 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn4PepBYKbE 12:52 Killed by Curiosity 2012 Fashion Show 163 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQmtEbZdcv4 0:53 Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Cosplay Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDD 9.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHBvLGkb2xc 4:01 Cosplays and Giveaways 255 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BetydPi2vlo 8:23 Cosplay Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Accessories 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KPuEl6hrE8 2:19 Anime Doll Eyes Makeup Tutorial 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QllZ778co_0 2:48 A Special Thanks to all of my Fans 109 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec_ATZT6KcA 5:34 Cosplay Hair Tutorial: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWx9bduasUI 3:47 Whats going on?!? :O 119 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXzic0eowiY 4:13 Cosplay Talk: Why I Cosplay :) 380 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PTAegWPMsc 3:51 nu goth/pastel goth makup tutorial 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZFszXM_Ymk 4:51 Cosplay Tutorial: Babydoll (Sucker Punch) Top and Holster 7.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXfrbBNF1hw 5:08 Final Fantasy Rikku Cosplay Weapons :D 691 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx2gdRq0wb4 1:05 Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Finished Cosplay 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDaVK7jVyKA 6:14 Cosplay Talk: Rikku Cosplay Thank You and Press Update 495 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fnZ7Ye7ZCo 6:55 Cosplay Tutorial: Choosing Black Rock Shooter Fabric 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJeNPOgMZfA 7:08 Cosplay Tutorial: Black Rock Shooter Cosplay Design 730 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svuz6azB5nk 3:05 Updates to boredom D: 104 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8i3LhbeYdI 2:56 Cosplay Contacts Anyone? 273 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYw3gcM5yhY 5:50 Cosplay Review: Black Rock Shooter Wig 2.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JKMGz7GIjM 5:50 Cosplay Tutorial: Sizing Your Black Rock Shooter Pattern 427 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxkWBMe8Xe4 11:13 Cosplay Tutorial: Black Rock Shooter Shorts 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmOTzwFKYZE 2:36 Cosplay Giveaway! (CLOSED) 461 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6njxxByWnM 10:07 Cosplay Tutorial: Black Rock Shooter Jacket 13K views5 years ago SacAnime Winter 2013 136 views5 years ago Being Blonde: Hair Bleaching 196 views5 years ago Fairy/Elvish/Anime Inspired Makeup 594 views5 years ago Cosplay Talk: Tips for a Better Cosplay 1.1K views5 years ago Demon Speed Drawing 110 views5 years ago My Fav Animes 194 views5 years ago Cosplay Tutorial: Circle Lens Contacts 543 views5 years ago Cosplay Review: Simca (Air Gear) Wig 4.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVP5gzph8MA 8:23 Cosplay Tutorial: How to Brush a Curly Wig 15K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OutHt504xnw 3:53 Bright Blue and Green Makeup Tutorial 131 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6Oey1heUX4 14:13 Cosplay Tutorial: Lightning (Final Fantasy) Cosplay Walkthrough 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_Ueiy-HeK4 3:51 I got a tattoo :D 263 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvTNzq5k-uE 4:48 Vikings!!!! :D 152 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzrNhiIz4Ko 6:35 Speed Drawing 2 (Inking) 193 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6JRUzk7vhY 12:33 Speed Drawing 2 (coloring and shading) 145 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfKHnTX5nWQ 3:41 You Decide what I do Next :O 217 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi6JXJMxF1I 4:22 Cosplay Tutorial: Simca (Air Gear) Cosplay Progress :D 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyWQr7Vxosk 5:18 Peter Pan Dress! :D 628 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xLilX2H0eg 3:11 My Shoe Collection :) 551 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j82ecmWa49w 6:38 Kato Steamgirl/Steampunk Makeup Tutorial 38K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX5YGH2A3A8 4:25 Blue Hair!!!!! 576 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hnYbI8g9rA 6:42 Cosplay Tutorial: Basic Tools for Sewing 494 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvOz6eX0IeU 5:33 Cosplay Talk: Buying a Wig 617 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPdjOjjy3JM 0:29 Evangeline Lolita Photos 465 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pAd_ynQmKw 7:40 Cosplay Talk: Q&A Invite and Fall 2013 Update. ANGEWOMON????? 442 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_8AWYjOXtA 14:32 Cosplay Review: Heroes of Cosplay 385 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51jGULg0b9s 1:01 Ashton Taylor Simca Cosplay Slideshow! 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUuw8k4oH34 8:55 More Blue Hair (Review) 790 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROza5yW7iUU 5:00 Easy Side-swept-curly bangs scene/hipster hairstyle 205K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgmxbIMTPS0 6:11 Cosplay Review: Pinky Paradise Circle Lenses 536 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NJKFMn6vnY 10:17 Cosplay Talk: My Super Duper Exciting Extra Long Future Cosplay List 657 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nflHaJep1_8 6:44 Cosplay Tutorial: Raven (Teen Titans) Finished Cosplay Walkthrough 125K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6JnaFvyeZ8 5:24 Bad News, Good News, and a Frozen Cosplay! 829 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-6t1oqwQ24 7:54 BRING ME THE HORIZON American Dream Tour 2014 521 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svJP-n5pi4w 4:40 One-sided Scene/Indie/Rocker/Hipster Hair Tutorial 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTEyI_d_xvA 6:06 Lagertha Vikings Hair Tutorial 50K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbuWsRkwo2k 7:46 Cosplay Tutorial: EVA Foam Glove Tutorial and Tira Cosplay Update 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlPkVXcKd4M 7:40 My Finished Tira Cosplay from Soul Calibur IV (: 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tg8_aqEbSQ 3:49 Cosplay Prop: Tira's Hula Hoop of Death! 773 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-UIMM4iHb4 0:49 Jailbreak Jinx Cosplay Skin Design! 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll7k-W7B0GQ 10:13 Jinx Cosplay Tutorial: Outfit and Zap Gun 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE6lVZ8Cfd0 7:38 Jinx Cosplay Tutorial: Fishbones 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFJReYLDHbs 7:11 Jinx Cosplay Tutorial: Pow Pow 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-J-axXhDIA 7:37 BWAH I MET YAYA HAN!!! 717 views3 years ago ashtonXtaylor Category:YouTube Category:Parodies Category:DeviantART Category:Videos